


The Curious Case of The Mysterious Woman

by HurricaneLovelace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, almost no plot at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneLovelace/pseuds/HurricaneLovelace
Summary: On a boring day at 221 B Baker Street, a new client shows up at Sherlock's doorstep, demanding the solving of a mysterious case, with little to no information





	The Curious Case of The Mysterious Woman

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm new at this, bare with me. But I just wanna let you know that I like adding soundtrack to my stories, just FYI. Hope you like it :3

 

 

 

It was a fairly normal day at 221B Baker Street for Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. They were both sitting in their usual chairs, doing their usual things. An entire day of rejecting cases had passed for the detective, a day in which he'd only had to hear about lost dogs and stolen jewelry and missing persons. All boring, all mundane, all ordinary. He had lost all hope for finding something that might pump his adrenaline up a bit. He would have to resort to nicotine, guns and annoying John to fill up his time, and in all fairness, he was quite tired of those things, too.

 

 

He got up from his chair and looked out the window. The sky was tar-black in the late of night. People ran for cover outside and umbrellas were opened as the clouds spat out their beads of water. The roofs of the car danced with spray and he could hear the murmuring of the rain through the window. It sounded like buzzing of angry bees.

 

 

Yet his eyes scanned everything. The pavements, the blocks in front of him, the cafes outside. Nothing unusual. Nothing not boring. Nothing to peek his interest. His interest was hard to peek these days.

 

 

But just when the detective was about to turn around and reach for his book or phone or patch of nicotine, anything at all in fact, he saw a cab stopping right in front of their street. Few seconds later, a pair of black heels stepped on the wet pavement, and headed towards the 221B door.

 

 

" - Sherlock? Sherlock, have you been listening to me?"

 

 

The detective turned around to see the frustrated face of John staring back at him.

 

 

"I was just telling you about the last case. Did you hear a word I said?"

 

 

Sherlock knew telling his partner the truth would simply piss him off, so he came up with another reply.

 

 

"We have a new client." he stated simply, with no explanation.

 

 

John frowned, looking around the apartment. "...New? It's almost midnight. There's no one around."

 

 

"I think you'll find her to your liking, in fact, John."

 

 

That only made the doctor more confused. "What on earth are you --"

 

 

But before he could finish that thought, a light knock came on their door. Sherlock threw John a meaningful glare, that caused the doctor to roll his eyes.

 

 

_**~Soundtrack: The Chainsmokers ft. Major Lazer - Meet me~** _

 

 

 

Mrs. Hudson came in before any of the two men could argue any further, and peeked her head inside the room.

 

 

"Sherlock, dear, I know it's late, but you have a new client. She's -"

 

 

"I can introduce myself just as well, thank you very much." a new voice came from down the hall, and the pair of black heels now rang in their living room, introducing the new client to Sherlock and Watson.

 

 

She was quite tall, slim as well. Dressed in formal, neat clothes, a black, knee-length, straight skirt, and a white blouse, all under a quite expensive coat. Long, ginger hair, blue eyes, body measurements 32B-24-34. Attractive to some, such as John Watson, who now could not stop staring at her with an awestruck expression. So far, he could tell she was a tea drinker, half welsh, smoker, single, yet had no pets, which indicated she was not feeling lonely. But one thing was curious enough. He could barely read her expression. She just stood in the middle of their living room, staring Sherlock down without as much as glancing in anyone's direction. Her face gave nothing away. Which only meant she was a lawyer.

 

 

Mrs. Hudson left the room quietly, while Sherlock stepped aside and gestured with his hand at the free chair where clients usually sat.

 

 

"It's a tad late for a business related visit, wouldn't you say?" the detective remarked, sitting back in his usual chair and taking out his phone from the pocket of his blue robe. He had seen enough of her, enough to be able to pour out her life story if he wished to. Now the only thing that remained was the case she was going to present. "How can we assist you?"

 

 

"Harsh," the woman spoke again, her voice getting closer. "I like it."

 

 

"Do you, um -" John stammered on his words, anxiety clear in his voice. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

 

 

Incredible how this man could get so quickly embarrassed around women he found attractive.

 

 

"So, Mr. Holmes," the woman ignored John completely, and Sherlock could feel her stare on him. "I've heard a lot about you. How you can just tell someone's life story by simply looking at them, how you can solve cases no one else can, and so on. Do you think you are up for a new challenge?"

 

 

Sherlock didn't lift his eyes from his phone as he replied. "I'm sure your case is very interesting," he said unconvincingly, boredom already clear in his tone. Everyone thought their case was important, impossible to solve, and deserved undivided attention. So far, everyone has been wrong. "Do continue."

 

 

He could hear her clicking her tongue. "Someone robbed me last night."

 

 

"Fascinating."

 

 

"They didn't steal any jewelry or money. Nothing of financial value."

 

 

"Then what did they steal?" John asked, and the detective could already feel his scolding gaze on him, as if telling him to pay more attention to what he thought was probably a real case.

 

 

"A book." the woman simply said.

 

 

"A book?" John inquired in disbelief. "What kind of book?"

 

 

"It's not the book that's important, John," Sherlock spoke again after a long time, eyes still glued to the phone. "It's what was in the book."

 

 

The woman let out a soft chuckle. "They were right. You truly are a good detective, Mr. Holmes."

 

 

"What was in the book?" Sherlock asked again in a disinterested way.

 

 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Mr. Holmes."

 

 

This time, the detective lifted his eyes from his phone. Now this was catching his attention.

 

 

"You refuse to tell me what you have been rubbed of, yet expect me to find it?"

 

 

He could now see the woman throwing him a wolfish smirk. "I did ask you if you think you are up for a new challenge."

 

 

Even John was silent by his side now.

 

 

Sherlock remained quite as well, letting the wheels in his head turn. Mysterious robbery. Mysterious woman who was hiding something. Letter? Important information? It had to be something small enough to fit in a book. But that left him with thousands of other possibilities.

 

 

"Fine," the detective finally spoke after a long silence, getting up from his chair and heading towards the door, opening it. "I will take the case."

 

 

"My,my," the woman said in a mocking tone, getting up as well. "Aren't you quick to throw a girl out?"

 

 

"We'll let you know when the case is solved."

 

 

"Oh, don't worry," she said, slowly strolling past him and stopping barely a few inches away from him. Sherlock saw her gaze stopping on his lips and resting there for a while, before meeting his eyes again. Her face was no longer unreadable like before, only because she didn't want it to anymore. She looked like a cat, toying with a mouse. "I know my way back here."

 

 

And with that, she was out the door again, gone as soon as she'd arrived. Her heels rang down the hall, but soon got lost in the sound of rain.

 

 

"How could you possibly solve that case?" John asked when Sherlock went to sit on his chair, taking John's laptop with him. "You have no idea what was in the book."

 

 

"I don't," Sherlock admitted, barely. "But she'll tell me."

 

 

John paused. "Why?"

 

 

At that, the detective let a slow smile spread on his face. "She'll tell me."

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Sherlock spent the last 24 hours looking into that woman's history file. He'd found her easily enough. She was a lawyer, so that had been enough for him to know how to find her. Her name was Ruby Darlington. Half welsh, like he'd assumed. 27 years old. Lived alone, in London apparently, very close to the law firm where she worked at. And she seemed to have lots and lots of enemies.

 

 

Of course, it was normal for a lawyer to have so many foes, considering Ruby had hardly lost any cases. But Sherlock had not expected to have such a long list of people who wanted to harm her, so long that he'd had to fill up a wall in his room with photographs of potential robbers. He'd written down on the photos every possible motive any of them could have, and guessings of what could have been in that book. But there were thousands and thousands of possibilities. After 24 hours, it looked almost impossible for him to solve the case if he didn't know what the mysterious stolen object was. Not because it was essential to the case. But because not knowing was driving him mad.

 

 

After a long day of searching and helping Sherlock analyze every possible thing, John had left around 8 pm to talk to Lestrade, see if he could get a second opinion on this, then to talk to Ruby's acquaintances, business partners or ex clients, to see if any of them knew anything about this. At least that's where Sherlock assumed he was. He had barely paid any attention to what John had said when he'd left.

 

 

And now here he was, alone in his apartment, the skull above the chimney left as his only listener. He turned every guess on all sides, marked with an X all the unlikely possibilities he had of potential robbers, or added more to the list. He did that for no more than a few minutes after John had left, sure that he would have the whole night all for himself, considering his suspicions told him John wouldn't be back too soon. He'd dressed too nicely for tonight, and surely not for Lestrade. For a possible date, though? Most definitely.

 

 

But a knock on the door mere minutes after John left proved Sherlock wrong. And he knew exactly who was going to eat up his time tonight instead of John the minute that pair of heels rang in his room, waiting for no invitation to come on in.

 

 

Sherlock didn't tear his eyes from the wall as he heard Ruby's Darlington stop right next to him, studying the wall as well.

 

 

"Someone has done their research." she commented, her voice betraying nothing but slight playfulness.

 

 

"You surely are fond of showing up uninvited." Sherlock remarked as well, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She had a little smirk plastered on her face, one that seemed to say that she knew more than she let on, and that she enjoyed seeing him struggling to solve both her and the case out.

 

 

"What was in the book?" the detective asked all of a sudden, turning to face her. She saw her eyes widen a little at the sudden movement and at his lack of flustration the few inches left between them. But quickly enough, she recovered and looked back into his eyes, her pupils dilating slightly.

 

 

"What's the fun if I disclose it all?" she smirked up at him.

 

 

Oh, she liked to play games. She liked to play this mysterious woman, who knew something that he yet didn't. Did she truly want this case solved, or was she here to just toy with him? He did want to know, but not badly enough to play her game.

 

 

"There is no fun, Mrs. Darlington. There isn't supposed to be. But if you truly want this case solved, you'll tell me."

 

 

"You know," she went on, ignoring Sherlock's previous comment. I didn't lie when I said I heard a lot about you. I know you like knowing things. I know you hate mysteries. You enjoy reading people like books, toying with their pressure points with or without even realizing it. Which is why I enjoy hiding something from you."

 

 

Sherlock didn't blink at her accusations, but simply stared her down as she continued, moving closer to him.

 

 

"Though, I am curious, Mr. Holmes. What have you figured about me so far?"

 

 

Was he going to take the bait? He knew it was a bait, her way of thinking she could play him. But he could so easily turn this in his favor.

 

 

"Your name is Ruby Elide Darlington, a twenty seven year old woman who lost her mother to over dosage on drugs and your father who -"

 

 

"Oh, no, no, Mr. Holmes," Ruby interrupted him. "Deaths, suicide, family drama, that is no fun at all. Tell me something truly entertaining."

 

 

Sherlock seemed to think for a while, studying her up and down, before blurting out all of a sudden, with no shame whatsoever, "You are sexually frustrated."

 

 

In all fairness, the detective expected a slap for that one. That's how it usually worked out. But nothing in her body language indicated any sign of anger. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise, her head cocked slightly to one side, and her lips parted a little. And then, she let out a chuckle.

 

 

Sherlock frowned at that reaction, yet let her laugh it off. He's surely never seen this reaction before.

 

 

"Oh, Mr. Holmes," she let out a sigh after she'd finished laughing. "I really was right about you, you're entertaining enough."

 

 

"Now that we're done with the games and infantile behavior, will you tell me what was in that book?"

 

 

"But there's one thing you got wrong, though."

 

 

The detective looked at her in disbelief. "And what is that?"

 

 

Ruby's smirk widened as she moved closer to Sherlock, enough that he could feel her breath on his cheek. "There's a difference between being sexually frustrated and sexually attracted." Her hands reached out for the collar of his shirt, pulling him in closer slightly.

 

 

Sherlock frowned at that. "I don't understand."

 

 

Her laugh tickled his neck again. What sort of game was this one?

 

 

"Well for someone who is making an awful lot of deductions, you're sure missing what I'm hinting at here."

 

 

"And what hints are -"

 

 

But before he could finish that sentence, Ruby made fists in his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

 

For a few seconds, Sherlock didn't realize what was happening. He frowned, looking down at their locked lips, at her focused expression, and tasted the smell of cherries in her lipstick. She was kissing him. Why on earth was she kissing him?

 

 

He'd been kissed before. Briefly. Barely even. He'd seen other people kiss, if that counted for something. John, Mycroft in his wild, teen years, people on the telly. But it felt nothing how it looked like. Of course, he'd had fanatic fans hitting on him before, the kind of fans who seemed to say their apartment was only a cab drive away. But none of them had actually gone for it. This woman was definitely a fan, and definitely going for it.

 

 

 

_**~Soundtrack: ACDC-You shook me all night long~** _

 

 

 

Her hands stayed buried in his shirt as she dragged him with her backwards, seeming to move him towards the bedroom, and this time, Sherlock pulled back, grabbing her by the shoulders, and frowned.

 

 

"What..." for once, he was at a loss for words. And it didn't feel good. He was still struggling to understand what was going on. This hadn't been planned. He hadn't foreseen this. So he wasn't sure he liked not being in control of what was going on.

 

 

"Oh, just shut up, Mr. Holmes, for once," Ruby said with ragged breath, and again, before Sherlock could protest, she pulled him in for another kiss, this time grabbing him by the back of his neck, digging his nails there.

 

 

This time, he closed his eyes involuntarily and gasped a little into the kiss, and as soon as she saw the opportunity, Ruby slid her tongue into his mouth slowly, deepening the kiss. And the minute he closed his eyes and her tongue started exploring his mouth, a different sensation began to stir in him. And for some odd reason Sherlock found hard to admit he didn't understand, he was actually enjoying this.

 

 

In fact, he was enjoying the kiss so much, he hadn't even realized when Ruby had managed to walk them backwards to his bedroom, except only when she had him pressed against the doorframe, body pressing closely to his.

 

 

Sherlock tried again to stop her, but found that the second time was not as easy as the first time. She had him trapped, her chest almost glued to his, and her mouth moving fervently against his. In an attempt to push her away a little, he touched her hips, but didn't manage to get any further than gripping a little, when Ruby let out a low moan. The sound sent a vibration through him, that made Sherlock gasp a little again.

 

 

In just one, quick movement he hadn't seen coming, Ruby let go of him and went for his shirt, tearing it off and sending buttons flying.

 

 

"What are you doing?" Sherlock tried to ask, and found he was just as out of breath as she was.

 

 

She grinned again at him, running her hands slowly on his now exposed chest. "Teaching you a few things."

 

 

And once again, her mouth invaded his, kissing his confusion away. He could not understand why on earth he was enjoying this, why he could barely grasp what was happening right now, this out of control situation, and why he still wanted to let her have her way.

 

 

But Ruby was giving him no time for afterthoughts and second guesses, before she pushed him towards the bed. And he fell down, resting on his palms and looking up at her.

 

 

She licked her lips and smirked down at him, her eyes sparkling with desire. Oh God, he did not wish to know what he looked like. She moved slowly now, turning around and exposing her back to him, and with her back the zipper to the dress she was wearing as well. She was offering him the choice, Sherlock realized, the only choice tonight it seemed. It was his decision whether he was going to take her up on that offer or chicken out like he did until now.

 

 

But he'd chickened out for far too long.

 

 

So, without breaking eye contact, Sherlock moved his hands slowly and unzipped her dress, letting it fall on the floor. And that was about all the signal Ruby needed.

 

 

Left only now in a black, lacy lingerie, and with also dark, almost transparent stockings, Ruby pushed him on the bed even further, and attacked his mouth again, burying her hands in his mess of curls. Sherlock hadn't even realized at what time he'd learned how to kiss her back, he just knew he was following her lead and letting his hands rest on her hips again, while she stood on top of him. She unbuttoned his suit pants without breaking the kiss, taking out the belt but not throwing it around just yet.

 

 

But when Ruby finally broke the kiss, she moved so quickly that, once again, Sherlock could not even process what was happening. She grabbed his hands quickly and used the belt to tie them to the headboard, in a way that left the detective with no escape. His eyes widened as realization kicked in, and he tried to break free, really tried to break free, because this was more out of control than before, far too much for his taste, yet found it impossible. He was tied down.

 

 

Ruby smiled down at him, letting out a little chuckle, and cupped his face in her palm. "Looks like you can't always see it coming, can you, Mr. Holmes?"

 

 

"Untie me." Sherlock said simply, trying to stare her down, but the woman simply clicked her tongue and shook her head.

 

 

"You'll thank me later." she leaned down to whisper in his ear, before biting on his earlobe slightly in a way that left Sherlock with no comeback again.

 

 

Slowly, Ruby started kissing down his jawline, on his neck, then stopped on her collarbone, leaving a small bite there. She looked up at him with every kiss she started to leave down his chest, and surely enjoyed whatever looked he must've been having right now. He tried to struggle out of her ties once more as Ruby ended up kissing her way down to his hips, but found it impossible once more.

 

 

He was completely at her mercy for now.

 

 

Oh, and she seemed to know it as she got up and pulled both his pants and his boxers down without breaking eye contact for a seconds, and against his will, Sherlock had to throw back his head and let out a gasped swear that had Ruby smirking with satisfaction. He was completely naked, except for his blouse that was anyway still unbuttoned, leaving his chest exposed, yet she was still in her underwear.

 

 

But maybe being tied down wasn't so bad. Because otherwise, he would have no idea what to do. This was all new to him, and as much as he hated not being in control, it was good that he didn't get a chance to show how very inexperienced he was.

 

 

So she'd been right. He really should've thanked her.

 

 

Almost as if reading his thoughts, Ruby moved and unclasped her bra, almost teasing him with how slow she was at taking it down, with each strap. But eventually it came off, exposing her top naked half to him.

 

 

Sherlock remembered how once, he'd had a discussion with John about not knowing about essential things in life, such as elemental things about stars and planets. And he'd said that even though he didn't know much about any, because he couldn't occupy his mind with things he didn't need, he could still appreciate the beauty of a night sky.

 

 

Right now, he felt the same while looking at Ruby. He didn't know much about women or sex or anything related to that. But he could admire the beauty when he saw it.

 

 

And right now, he was seeing it.

 

 

She gave him time to take her in, just as she has minutes ago, before leaning down, her breasts slowly touching his chest in a way that had him barely holding another groan. And she stopped inches over his mouth, smiling again as she reached to turn off the only lamp on the nightstand, leaving the room in complete darkness.

 

 

She could barely see her now, and for some reason, when she kissed him again abruptly, he found it even more exhilarating. Not seeing each other, not knowing what was going to happen next, only made this more exciting. Her hands ran up and down his chest, while his were still tied, and without breaking the kiss, Sherlock could feel her grinding a little against his groin. It was good that her mouth was over his again, because otherwise, a very loud moan would've come out. She smiled against his lips and started grinding at a more rapid pace, making him even harder than before, if that was even possible.

 

 

He felt her getting up, and didn't see her panties coming off only when she her naked skin on him. And with no warning whatsoever, she slid down on him, quickly and abruptly, leaving Sherlock with no escape but to let out a loud 'fuck' this time. His hands were itching to do something, to feel her if he could at least not see her, but there was again no escape.

 

 

She didn't leave him anytime to adjust as she started rocking into him at a fast and almost rough pace. She was not going easy on him. She was rocking him like a hurricane, up and down over and over again, and was digging her nails into his chest as hard as she could. And maybe he could not see her, but bloody hell, could he hear her. She was letting out loud moans with every thrust, and Sherlock wished he could've seen the look on her face right then, because she sounded like she was getting at least half as much pleasure as he was.

 

 

He could feel himself getting closer to the edge with every second she rode him, with every squeak his bed did and with every hit the headboard made on the wall. He didn't know if she was, too, but her moans were getting louder and louder by second, too. And right when Sherlock was sure he was finally going to let go, he felt Ruby leaning down on him, their chests touching again, and kissed him passionately. They both gasped together and kissed those sounds away as they came together.

 

 

And as her moves slowed bit by bit, and her kisses became lazier, Sherlock knew that, after this, when she was going to untie him, things were going to take a different turn.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_**~Soundtrack: Tinashe - Vulnerable~** _

 

 

 

When Sherlock woke up the next morning, after that tiring night, he found his bed empty. It took him a few minutes to remember what had happened, but when he looked down at his naked body, and heard Ruby's voice coming from the kitchen, it all came back to him.

 

 

He'd let a stranger in his bed for the first time. Not a stranger, a client even. He'd let her tie him down with his own belt. He'd let her do so many things in fact, while he'd been out of control. Him, the famous Sherlock Holmes, letting a situation slip out of his hands. But as he remembered the promise he'd made to himself last night, the detective put on only his pants and strolled towards the kitchen.

 

 

He found Ruby there, talking on the phone to someone, and dressed only in her dress from last night, with nothing underneath it seemed. He looked around, and saw that there was no sign of John, which only meant his date from last night had been quite successful.

 

 

Ruby noticed him entering the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of tea, and smiled at him.

 

 

"Is that going to take long?" he whispered to her, and Ruby nodded, mouthing the word 'client' to him. And as she resumed talking to someone he called Mr. Anderson, she missed the glint of an idea forming in Sherlock's eyes.

 

 

Slowly, he put down his cup of tea and came next to her, hugging her from behind and kissing his way down her neck softly. He'd had a whole night to think about how he was going to get his payback, and now was the time. Ruby smiled over her shoulder at him, probably not suspecting the abrupt turn the events were going to take.

 

 

"Yes, Mr. Anderson, I understand," she kept on speaking as Sherlock left soft kisses on her neck. "But that's not enough probable cause, you will have to give me more than that."

 

 

Before she could even see it coming, Sherlock turned her around in a quick movement, and trapped her against the kitchen table. Her eyes widened at the sudden change, but couldn't say anything without divulging it to her client. Sherlock grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her up on the table almost effortlessly, all the while Ruby was telling Anderson about the witnesses she planned on bringing over. From there, the detective started kissing her neck again, the down her chest, while his hands roamed agonizingly slow all over her body. He was trapped between her legs, while she was trapped on the phone.

 

 

But when he slowly knelt down on the floor and started kissing the inside of her thighs, Ruby put a hand over the phone's speaker and looked at him.

 

 

"Sherlock, what are you doing? I'm on the phone."

 

 

He looked up at her, eyes serious. "Keep talking."

 

 

"But -"

 

 

"Keep. Talking." the detective ordered, while resuming his path towards her sensitive spot.

 

 

And it looked like she enjoyed this new turn of events, because when he looked up at her, she was smirking and apologizing to Mr. Anderson for the pause she had to take.

 

 

For now, her voice was still steady, when Sherlock was still just kissing her thighs, but when he reached her core, he let out a slow, deep hum, that finally made her stop for a second to catch her breath. But knowing this was not the most damage he could do, Sherlock gripped her thighs tightly and took her clit between his lips, pulling at it slowly. Now, she gasped a little too loud than she should've, but apologized quickly to her client, muttering a fake excuse. Sherlock didn't look up at her to see her face before burying his head between her legs for good, his mouth starting to move slowly against her clit, along with his tongue. He heard her shaky intakes of breath again, but kept going, growing more rough with each passing second. And just to add to the pleasure of seeing her trying to compose herself, he quickly slid a finger inside her with no warning.

 

 

And she had to put her phone aside for a few seconds to suppress a moan, before resuming.

 

 

But Sherlock gave her no time to catch her breath as his head moved more and more frantically against her most sensitive spots, along with his now two added finger. He slid them in and out as quickly as he could, while his tongue explored every inch of her zone. Every now and then, he would let out a small sound that would send vibrations through her body, only adding to how close she was.

 

 

All of a sudden, Sherlock heard Ruby say 'fuck it', and heard the phone drop to ground, signaling that she'd given up pretending. She buried her hands in his curly hair and pushed his head further down, urging him to go faster and faster until she couldn't take it anymore. And finally, with one last thrust of his fingers and a move of his lips, Ruby let out a loud scream and came. Sherlock felt her tightening against his fingers, and her thighs grip him harder, as she let go and screamed and screamed and screamed.

 

 

And when he was finally down and got up again, he smirked at her started licking the two fingers he'd used on her slowly.

 

 

She smirked , watching him with her pupils still dilated.

 

 

"Looks like you can't always see it coming, can you, Mrs. Darlington?" he said, repeating her words from last night.

 

 

Ruby let out a shaky laugh and shook her head in disbelief. "When did you get so good?"

 

 

Sherlock threw her a serious look as he said. "What was in the book?"

 

 

He couldn't let that one go. Not after last night, especially after last night. She should now have more reasons to tell him.

 

 

But she didn't. She just clicked her tongue again. "Sleeping with me to get information, Mr. Holmes? Do you think that will work?"

 

 

This time, Sherlock did let himself smirk at her. "Then I suppose I have to keep trying."

 

 

And indeed, the whole day, until John and other clients came, Sherlock kept trying.

 

 

 


End file.
